SnowBalls, SnowAngels, SnowFights
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: It's winter and it's time for some snow angels, snowball fights, and a snowman. Slash, OrtonCena, MizHardys, RhodesDiBiase, SwaggerBourne, and others.


_**SnowBalls, SnowAngels, SnowFights**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with WWE**_

_**Sumamry- It's winter and it's time for some snow angels, snowball fights, and a snowman. Slash, OrtonCena, MizHardys, RhodesDiBiase, SwaggerBourne, and others. **_

Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes were practically bouncing in their spots. It had snowed over night and now they were getting ready to go out and play in it. Cody titled his head slightly so that Ted DiDiase Jr. could continuing tying the scarf around his neck.

"Evan stop moving." Jack Swagger commented from where he was kneeling in front of his boyfriend helping the younger man put his boots on, Evan stilled his movements for a minute before he started bouncing all over again.

"You sure you don't want to go outside?" Mike 'Miz' Mizanin pouted as he locked eyes with Jeff Hardy. Jeff had come down the flu only last week and Matt wasn't allowing him to go outside, not that Jeff was feeling well enough to even go.

"No Jeff in staying inside, love." Miz pouted at his lovers, Jeff was curled up against Matt savouring his body heat. Matt titled Mike's head and pecked him on the lips.

"Mike come over here and get ready if you are going out with the others." John Cena called from the other side of the room, Mike pouted once more at Jeff but the younger Hardy didn't notice he was already drifting into unconsciousness. Mike got up from the couch and allowed John to help him get ready. Adam 'Edge' Copeland and Alex Riley had left earlier that day to go and visit Alex's family for the winter holiday. And Daniel Bryan his lover Justin Gabriel were upstairs spending the day together in bed after having been separated for a whole two weeks.

Soon Mike, Evan, Cody were all dressed up in their winter clothes. Randy Orton stared at the boys inspecting their clothing, he had tried to argue that they needed snow pants but the boys protested, he even went as far as threatening to go out and buy some but John had literally picked his husband up and banned him to the couch until the boys were finished getting ready. Cody, like the other two was decked out in his winter boots, warm thick sweat pants, a thick sweater covered by a winter jacket, wool gloves, and a winter toque. The three boys pouted at their outfits, before heading to the door that lead to the huge backyard and all the beautiful fluffy snow. Randy watched them out the window as Cody feel to the ground in the middle of the yard and started making snow angels. Evan started gathering snow and shaped it into a ball before placing it on the ground and he started to roll the ball. Mike smirked watching the other two before picking up a handful of snow and he patted it into a ball before chucking it at Evan hitting him in the back of the head. Evan yelped and turned around to glare at Mike who whistled and tried to look innocent. Cody had sat up from his latest snow angel and watched to two glare at each other.

"TEDDY!" Cody screeched as both Mike and Evan bent down and started chucking snow at each other. Ted, Jack, John and Randy all ran outside dressed in their snow gear, the new comers all started gathering snow and chucking it. Cody curled himself into a ball trying to protect himself from the flying snow, he didn't want to throw snowballs he wanted to make snow angels.

"TEDDY." Cody yelled again hoping his lover would stop this insane snowball fight. Mike ducked down and avoided the snowball Jack was aiming at his determined to get him back for hitting Evan. Evan was sitting on the blonde's back ordering where to throw the balls.

Matt stood by the window he glanced at the couch where Jeff was sleeping the younger was still a little sick, he turned back to the window when he heard Mike yelp. The purple tipped faux hawk haired man, that he loved, was being pelted by wet snowballs. Mike held his hands up in defeat and Jack, Evan and Ted backed off. Matt glanced around the yard and rolled his eyes when he saw Cody making more snow angels. John and Randy were throwing snowballs at each other. Randy had bent over to gather some more snow and John threw another snowball and he his target. Randy yelped and jumped up, he dropped the snow in his hand as he went to wipe the snow off his ass. John closed the distance between them and pulled Randy into his arms, his hands replaced Randy's as he wiped the snow of his husband's ass. Randy glared at him playfully before bringing his hand up and dumping a handful of snow on the top of John's head. John gaped at his lover before wiping the snow off his head and pulled Randy in for a kiss.

The two broke apart when there was a loud cry from across the yard, everyone froze and Randy pulled away from John's embrace just in time to catch the flying brunette.

"Randy." The voice was muffled by his chest. Randy gently pulled the boy back and checked Cody's face, the big red mark that decorated the boy's cheek was enough for him to know what happened, and the guilty look on Mike's face was all he needed to know.

"It's okay Codes." Randy placed a kiss on the red mark and gently handed Cody over to Ted who took his lover into his arms and soothed the red mark on Cody's cheek.

"Mike, do you have something to say?" Randy's voice was stern like any parents would be, and it didn't even matter that they were not his children, the voice worked. Mike fiddled his hands before crossing the yard to stand with Ted and Cody. Mike reached forward and hugged Cody.

"Sorry Cody." Cody snuffled into Ted's chest, but he eyes never left Mike's.

"It's okay." Mike shifted from foot to foot.

"Wanna make a snow angel?" Cody's face lit up into a huge smile and pushed Ted away from him before joining hands with Mike and pulled him over to some fresh snow so they could make angels.

Ted scoffed at his lover's childish behaviour before he picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at John, who retaliated by throwing some at Jack.

This continued for sometime before Matt walked to the door and opened it.

"Guys you might want to come in now." It was snowing now and it was starting to fall heavier. Randy and John nodded and started making their way to the house, Ted grabbed Cody and hauled him up from the ground before doing the same with Mike, Jack had picked up Evan and carried the smaller male into the house. Evan had successfully made his snowman thanks to Jack's help.

Mike followed the couples into the house, when he boot slide and suddenly he was on the ground. He blinked a couple of times getting over the shock. Someone let out a giggle and soon Evan was joining in with Cody both of them doubled over in laughter. Jack and Ted shook their heads and took their lovers upstairs so they could change into dry clothes.

Randy stepped back outside and pulled Mike up off the ground and guided him back into the house. Matt took him in his arms and started drying the snow off of him before telling him to upstairs and change into something dry.

"There's hot chocolate in the kitchen for when everyone in done getting changed." Matt told Randy and John as the two went upstairs to change into something different themselves.

Everyone came back downstairs and Matt started handing out the hot chocolate. Jeff was still curled up on the couch sound asleep, so Matt took a seat on the ground with his back to the couch and was soon joined by Mike who plopped himself in the older male's lap. Matt wrapped his arm around his lover and cuddled with him. Cody and Ted both dressed in sweats and t-shirts came down next and took a seat in the recliner, Cody denied the hot chocolate while Ted sipped from his.

Jack and Evan joined the others, the two chose to sit on the window seat bench. Evan sat in between Jack's legs with his back to his chest. Both of them nursing the hot chocolate and marshmallows.

Randy and John joined them last both them looked refreshed and smelled of soap, Cody make a comment about them before Ted slapped a hand over his lover's mouth. Cody squirmed in his lovers lap before he stilled when Ted whispered something in his ear.

They all sat silently just enjoying the silence. Daniel and Justin came down and sat with them. Mike had chatted with Alex for a few minutes before reporting back to the others that Adam and Alex had arrived safely at Alex's parents house.

The living room was soon filled with quiet snores, and the soft sound of wet snowflakes hitting the glass of the windows.

_**Bahh, I hope you like. I'm going to bed. **_


End file.
